


Time Capsule

by polysebongs



Series: I Know The Sound Of Your Heart [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Romance is not the point of this, Texting, chan is flustered, idk soonyoung is a mess?, meanhoon are annoying, mingyu and hansol shouldn't be left alone with hair dye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polysebongs/pseuds/polysebongs
Summary: A collection of drabbles in the "I Know The Sound Of Your Heart" verse.Tags/pairings will update as chapters go up.Ch1: No pairingCh2: Mingyu/Wonwoo/Jihoon





	1. That Time With The Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> As usual this hasn't been beta'd oops

**LoveGyu:** PSA THE BROWNIES ON THE TABLE ARE EDIBLES  
 **HVC:** you can totally tell  
 **10:10:** i fuckked up i reaLLY Fucked Up big time  
 **LeeWoozi:** Do I want to ask?  
 **10:10:** i ate half of a brownie   
**10:10:** i have a midterm in 20 minutes  
 **Scoops:** Soonyoung how did you not notice that????  
 **10:10:** I THOUGHT IT TASTED WEIRD  
 **10:10:** BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS CUZ I HAVENT SLEPT IN TWO DAYS  
 **[LoveGyu sent a picture message]**   
**HaoHao:** what is that  
 **LoveGyu:** jihoonie hyung laughed so hard he fell off his chair

 

-

 

“I am going to flunk out,” Soonyoung nearly shouts, slamming the door to the tiny apartment. “I am going to drop out of college and become a stripper!”

 

“I'm guessing your test didn't go well?” Jihoon says, not looking away from the laptop perched on his knees. Soonyoung groans and flops down into the beanbag chair at the end of the bed.

 

“I definitely failed,” Soonyoung sighs into the fuzzy material of the chair and pouts “I read the same question like six times. I don't even know what I wrote. I failed the midterm, I’m going to fail this class, and then college all together. I’m going to be forced to drop out and become a stripper.”

 

“Why does Soonyoung hyung look like he's trying to suffocate himself with the beanbag?” Chan asks as he steps into the apartment, backpack slung over one shoulder. He had gotten in the habit of driving over right after school on most days. 

 

“I'm dropping out of college to become a stripper.”

 

“No offense hyung, but you would be the worst stripper,” Chan rolls his eyes and sets his bag down on the floor.

 

“That's not true! I'm a dancer! I've got good hip motions,” Soonyoung hops up, voice raising in protest, “I would be an amazing stripper!” 

 

“Hyung, you could barely get your sweater over your head last weekend.”

 

“Remember that time you got tangled in your pants?” Mingyu chimes in and Jihoon can't stop the cackle that bubbles up.

 

“You fall almost every time you take your shoes off,” Wonwoo notes, using the pen he had been taking notes with to point accusingly at Soonyoung.

 

“You all suck, I’ll prove it,” Soonyoung pulls his phone out and queues up a song. He starts swinging his hips along with the rhythm, running his hands over the planes of his stomach and thighs. After a few moments, he reaches up and yanks his sweater over his head in a swift motion. He goes to fling the sweater away, but it gets caught on one of the links of his watch. Jihoon bursts out laughing again when Soonyoung's face drops, the sexy music still playing as the failed stripper starts to whine and flail the stuck sweater around on his wrist. “What am I supposed to do? I'm going to fail and I can't even strip as a backup plan! Everyone strips as a backup plan!”

 

“Hyung, calm down,” Chan huffs as he tries to unhook the sleeve for Soonyoung, the tips of his ears going pink from the proximity of Soonyoung's bare torso. “I'm sure you'll be fine.”

 

-

 

 **10:10:** holy shit  
 **ChanMan:** ???  
 **10:10:** remember that midterm i took high?  
 **HVC:** heh yeah that was funny  
 **10:10:** -_-  
 **10:10:** ANYWAY  
 **10:10:** i got a 98 on it ??  
 **DonkeyKong:** you should start taking all of your midterms high!  
 **Scoops:** Please don't   
**ChanMan:** See I told you it would be fine!


	2. That Time With The Hair Dye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Mingyu's hair change.

**To: Wonwow, LeeWoozi**  
 **LoveGyu:** don’t kill me  
 **Wonwow:** what  
 **LeeWoozi:** I don’t know what you did so I’m not making any promises

****-** **

Mingyu closes the door behind him as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb his napping boyfriend, and tugs on the cap and hood covering his head. 

“What are you doing?” Jihoon's voice, scratchy from sleep, startles Mingyu and he turns around. Jihoon is sitting up in bed, rubbing at his eyes and looking quite a bit younger than he really is. 

****

“I was, uh, trying not to wake you,” Mingyu says sheepishly as he walks over to give Jihoon a peck on the head. 

****

"Why are you wearing that?” Jihoon asks, eyes narrowing at the younger’s hat. “Does this have something to do with why I shouldn't kill you?” 

****

Mingyu nods and hesitantly removes the hat, watching for Jihoon's expression. He expects the confusion that crosses his boyfriend’s expression as well as the irritation. He does not expect Jihoon to start laughing. Mingyu pouts as his boyfriend doubles over in laughter. “I thought it looked cool.” 

****

"You look like an orange highlighter!” Jihoon chokes out. “I can't wait for Wonwoo to come home and see this!” 

****

****-** **

****

“Wow,” Wonwoo's deep voice echoes from the doorway. “I am not nearly high enough to deal with this.” 

****

“Hyung,” Mingyu whines, a hand running through his hair, “it's not that bad!” 

****

“You look like a pumpkin,” Jihoon rolls his eyes and holds the blunt out for Wonwoo as the taller sits down on the edge of the bed. Wonwoo takes a hit and turns back to Mingyu. 

****

"Okay, so, why?” 

****

“Hansol and I thought it would look cool,” Mingyu mumbles, the pout on his face seemingly a now permanent expression. He accepts the blunt when it’s passed to him and breathes deeply, letting the smoke cloud his thoughts a bit. “It’ll fade out in a few days.” 

****

"You’re lucky you’re cute,” Wonwoo says, standing to head to the kitchen and landing a peck on the side of Mingyu’s mouth, “pumpkin boy.” 

****

****-** **

****

“What if rocks are really soft but they just tense up when we touch them,” Seokmin says as he taps intently on a small rock in his palm, something he undoubtedly picked up on the walk over. 

****

“Dude what the fuck,” Soonyoung's expression is one of pure confusion, “nobody pass to Seokmin anymore.” 

****

“Where is everyone?” Chan asks as he gets settled in his usual space next to Soonyoung, usually one of the last to arrive to the little Friday get togethers and definitely not used to stoned Seokmin getting weirdly philosophical so early in the evening. 

****

“Probably on their way,” Wonwoo shrugs, the smoke on his voice ghosting toward the slightly opened window. 

****

“Mingyu was with Hansol, probably doing something stupid to his hair again,” Jihoon chimes in from where he's tucked under Wonwoo's arm. As if on cue, Mingyu bursts through the door, bickering with Minghao about something, Hansol, Seungkwan, and Junhui close behind. Mingyu has a hood tugged tight and low to hide his hair. “Okay what did you do?” 

****

Mingyu sighs and tugs off the hood to reveal his blonde hair styled up away from his forehead, a slight purple tint visible where the light hits. Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Jisoo step in as Mingyu self consciously smoothes down the flyaway hairs that had been messed up by his hood. Jeonghan whistles when Mingyu turns to face them and the taller turns slightly pink at the attention. 

****

****-** **

****

Later, when the others have left and Mingyu is tipsy and mouthing his way down Jihoon's torso, Jihoon tangles his fingers in the lilac locks and tugs. “This looks nice.” 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on twitter @chan_mp3


End file.
